


Cigarettes & Bitten Handnails

by saddullmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Stress Relief, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddullmoon/pseuds/saddullmoon
Summary: When the wind blew again, he shivered and stuck his free hand in his pocket while the other reached for the cigarette between his lips. Again, in controlled motions he took a long drag from his just started cigarette, held his breath for a while and the released the smoke in small puffs.Something moving in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He slowly turned his head towards the silhouette.Forty inches away from him there was a guy with a bored expression on his face.〜 orMatsukawa needs to release his stress. One day he meets Hanamaki and later dries his pack of cigarettes out.





	Cigarettes & Bitten Handnails

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think about this story. (Also I can't explain how much I love MatsuHana).  
> Let me know if you find any mistake or you have any suggestion!

Matsukawa leaned against the wall and brought a cigarette to his lips. He lit it, breathing in slowly and putting the lighter back in his pocket.

He blew out slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Which was, actually, the opposite of the truth.

He ran a hand through his messy black hair, ruffling it a little and breathed in again, feeling his shoulder release the stockpiled tension of the whole week (managing school, parents and work at the same time should be considered an Olympic sport). It was quiet around, it was peaceful and his gaze got lost in the horizon in front of him.  
He held his breath.

It was around 6pm and the sky was a lead grey, rain threatening to pour at any moment. A feeble gust of wind made shivers run down Matsukawa's spine as he tried to cover himself the best he could in that big, black sweatshirt of his.

It was still mid October but the air was cold enough for it to be plain winter for all he cared.

He decided to blow out the smoke only when his lungs started to burn in protest, inhaling and exhaling a couple of times to catch his breath.

He felt calm but not quite relaxed enough to enjoy it completely. It was the same calm one feels before the storm.

He had managed to sneak out on the roof but he knew he had to go back in eventually. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he flicked the end of his cigarette, watching as the fallen ash stained his pants. He shrugged, uncaring.

Soon his cigarette ended and he lit another one, repeating the same slow and calculated movements.

He had promised his coworker to be right back when he had pleaded him to cover is shift for a couple of minutes but as he looked down at the time passing on his watch, he felt a wave of uneasiness settle at the bottom of his stomach. It, however, was gone as he came.

Time was still running but he just couldn't bring himself to care at all. He chose to let the nicotine soothe him instead.

When the wind blew again, he shivered and stuck his free hand in his pocket while the other reached for the cigarette between his lips. Again, in controlled motions he took a long drag from his just started cigarette, held his breath for a while and the released the smoke in small puffs.

Something moving in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He slowly turned his head towards the silhouette.

Forty inches away from him there was a guy with a bored expression on his face.

Matsukawa looked at him for few seconds, taking in as many details as he could.

Short-cropped, pink-brown hair, short and slim, almost non-existent eyebrows, small nose. He appeared to be around his age. Then he turned away, not sparing a single look back at him, who had just interrupted his peaceful break.

As he put his cigarette back between his lips and checked the time, the guy spoke.

"Hey, could you give me a cigarette please?"

Matsukawa looked back at him and paused. A little annoyed, he patted his pockets, carefully holding his cigarette with his lips, and reached to grab his pack, stretching his arm it out towards him.

"Thanks, I owe you." the guy said, smiling slightly. He nodded and breathed in from his own cigarette.

Looking at the sky again, Matsukawa was sure it was about to rain.

"My name's Hanamaki," the boy said again.

"Matsukawa," he said, blowing out, not really caring.

Sadly, he knew he really had to go back before his boss found out he had been gone for the past twenty minutes. So he took the last, long drag from his cigarette and then pressed it on the wall behind him without looking.

He was used to doing it. He had been working in that shitti place for the past two years now.

He threw it away and went back in, forgetting about the guy still out there.

 

-

 

Three days later, when Matsukawa got on the roof, Hanamaki was already there, sat on the floor next to the door.

However, that day he was really busy so he didn't have the time to stop and hold a conversation.

He smoked his two habitual cigarettes and just as he was about to go back to work, Hanamaki stopped him by stretching out his arm and handing him the cigarette he owed him.

Matsukawa took it with a nod and waved at the boy looking up at him. Hanamaki waved back and turned around. Then the door closed behind both their backs.

 

-

 

A week later, Matsukawa basically bolted to the roof to avoid screaming at his boss' face and losing the job he so desperately needed. He was seventeen and avoiding his parents as if they were infect, so he needed to work to have some money. And he was lucky he actually had found a job since he was underage, therefore he had to hold onto it for dear life. And screaming back at his boss wasn't the right way to keep his job close.

He pushed the heavy door and stepped outside, relieved to finally be alone.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, patting his pockets, feeling panic rise when he didn't find his pack of cigarettes. He let out a frustrated groan, sliding down to the ground and fidgeting to try and calm his nerves. He cursed a couple of times, picking furiously at his handnails, drawing blood on some of his fingers.

He needed a cigarette, he needed to calm down before he kicked himself to take out his anger.

Suddenly, the desired object appeared before his eyes. He blinked a couple times and looked up at a familiar bored expression.

"Man, you look really stressed. Here, you can dry my pack out. At least you'll stop tearing your fingers apart."

Matsukawa gulped and his hand reached for the cigarette, trembling from discomfort and anticipation. He mumbled out a "thank you" and lit it, though with some difficulty due to his trembling hands.

As if the cigarette was his cure, he felt the tight grip on his throat loosen slowly as he breathed his drug in more and more.

His breath evened out and Matsukawa relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning (violently, Hanamaki noticed) his head against the wall. Hanamaki, now sitting beside him, enjoyed the silence, smoking his own cigarette, his pack set between their bodies.

They spent ten solid minutes in silence, the cigarettes in Hanamaki's pack gone one by one.

After his second cigarette, Hanamaki opened his mouth.

"You need to talk about it? God, for a moment I was afraid of approaching you earlier, I thought you were going to rip my head off if I did," he chuckled.

Matsukawa laughed quietly beside him, his voice hoarse from not being used in a while.

"I more likely would have ripped my own off," he said, amused but with a bitter hint in his voice. Hanamaki couldn't help but notice he had dodged his question.

There was silence again, both of them enjoying each other's presence and the once again clouded sky.

"I guess I owe you a pack of cigarettes now," Matsukawa broke the silence again.

Hanamaki nodded slightly, getting the implied meaning.

 

_(“Will I see you again?"  
"Yeah, you definitely will.")_


End file.
